Various types of employees and business owners report the miles they drive for business purposes on their tax returns and expense reports. Tracking and calculating the miles driven can be a cumbersome, time-consuming, and error-prone process. Software applications running on mobile devices exist to automatically track and log miles driven. However, these applications typically place a substantial burden on the battery of the mobile device in order to obtain an acceptable level of accuracy.